1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular plug and cover arrangement. Particularly, the present invention relates to a modular plug and cover arrangement which allows cables to be connected in a narrow space or other confined areas and can also protect a cable connected to the modular plug from stress due to excessive bending.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Modular plugs connected to ends of cables for interconnected electronic components are well known, particularly in the field of telecommunications, computers, and the like. In such modular electronic systems, wherein a plurality of components are interconnected by cables, an installation space for arranging the components is often limited. Thus a cable connecting arrangement which allows connection of cables in substantially narrow confines has been required.
Further, at a point where the cable enters the end of the plug, bending of the cable often occurs since the plug is usually inserted into a horizontally oriented socket of a component while the cable hangs vertically. This applies stress to the cable at the bent portion and eventually, delicate internal wires of the cable may break causing disconnection, short circuiting, unreliable connection, or the like. This is particularly true of portable components such as mobile telephones, for example.
FIG. 9 shows an example of a conventional cable cover designed to conserve installation space and reduce such bending stress being applied to a cable in the vicinity of connection to a modular plug. As may be seen from the drawing, the cable cover comprises upper and lower casing portions 1 and 2 defining therebetween an L-shaped passage. The lower casing includes grooves 10 which receive projections 9 formed on each side of a plug body 8. The upper and lower casings 1 and 2 are respectively provided with opposed locking projections 5 mating with opposed grooves 6 having formed therein a locking retainer 6a projecting from the inner face of the groove 6. Pegs 3 and opposing bores 4 are also respectively provided on the upper and lower casings 1 and 2 so as to provide correct positioning between the casing portions 1 and 2 when they are joined. The casing body is further provided with a push lever 11 for effecting locking between the modular plug 7 and a socket of a component. A cable 12 is connected to the plug body 9. According to such an arrangement, the cable is suitably protected from bending stress.
However, according to the above described construction, a large number of parts are required and assembly of the plug 7 is high in cost and complexity. Further, molding of the plug body 8 and casing portions 1 and 2 is complex and the parts, in disassembled form, are delicate and prone to breakage. Joining of the parts requires the addition of some step such as ultrasonic welding or applying adhesive which further raises costs.
Further, when the plug is used for extended periods, it may be subjected to heat due to proximity to electronic components etc. Since the structure of the cover and plug body are interlocked, repeated exposure to heat may cause defects in the plug by causing the parts to become deformed, thus shortening an effective life thereof.
Also, the above construction is limited to an L-shaped bend in one direction only and several types must be made depending on which direction a cable 12 is to bend or whether the cable conforms to FCC (Federal Communications Commission) standards or not. The above structure also causes an overall size of the plug 7 to be large. In addition, the placement of the upper casing 1 may interfere with smooth operation of the push lever 11.
Thus it has been required to provide a simple, low cost, flexible arrangement for allowing connection in confined spaces and for protecting a cable in the vicinity of connection to a modular plug.